Automobiles often exceed safe and/or posted speed limits. Drivers may ignore or not recognize a posted speed limit sign, or may otherwise exceed a safe speed limit. Congested areas, such as areas with pedestrians, limited sight areas, areas with complex traffic patterns, and the like often warrant speeds slower than many drivers choose to drive. To curb the speed of drivers, speed regulators, such as speed bumps, speed humps, and the like, or a series of speed bumps, speed humps, and the like, are used in many areas, such as parking lots, residential neighborhoods, apartment complexes, toll collection areas, and the like. Often, the speed regulators frustrate drivers who naturally drive at safe speeds. In addition, drivers who tend to exceed a safe or posted speed limit may simply quickly accelerate after passing a first speed regulator and then quickly decelerate before encountering the next speed regulator, thereby diminishing the effectiveness of the speed regulators.